


Perfect Places

by jonginoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: City boy Kyungsoo, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Haciendero Jongin, M/M, Probinsya au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginoon/pseuds/jonginoon
Summary: Umuwi si Kyungsoo ng Pampanga para pakalmahin ang ulo. Pero mukhang masestress lang ang isa niya pang ulo.Alternatively, where haciendero Jongin finally gets into Kyungsoo's pants in the most unlikely place. Unlikely, but perfect.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt by Twitter user @KimKyun70148635  
> and the three-sentence fic written on it by @kaidyorella:
> 
> "napagpasiyahan ni kyungsoo na magbakasyon muna sa probinsya para makahinga sa nakakastress at nakakapressure na maynila pero mukhang mas masstress ata siya sa probinsya nang makilala ang hacienderong si jongin walang ibang ginawa kundi ang magpapansin sa kanya." 
> 
> tapos sinuggest ni miz thea na may smut daw sa *redacted* and that's where I started 
> 
> maraming-maraming salamat sa inyong dalawa sa pag-encourage and sa pagpayag na isulat ko ito based sa mga ideas niyo! mwa! 
> 
> P.S. I will proofread tomorrow, when my brain is refreshed. Thank yew.

Isang malawak na ngiti ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo pagtapak niya pa lang sa bakery slash café na pagmamay-ari ng pamilya nila. Mabilis na lumapit ang mommy niya na kitang-kita kung gaano kasabik sa bunsong anak niya. 

"Kyungieee, anak." Mahigpit ang yakap ni Mommy Do kahit medyo nahihiya si Kyungsoo dahil may mga customers pa. 

"Hi, Mom!" Kyungsoo chuckled. "Bakit Kyungieee pa rin? Malapit na 'ko mag-trenta, ganon pa rin?" 

"Ano ka ba!" Marahan naman siyang pinalo ng mommy niya sa balikat. "Malapit ka na nga mag-trenta, single ka pa rin." 

"Aray ha?" Sarcastic na na tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang mommy niya. "Choice ko naman maging single at saka busy ako sa work."

"Tsk." Inakay ni Mommy Do si Kyungsoo paupo sa isang bakanteng mesa. "Oo nga masyado kang busy, nakalimutan mo nang umuwi dito. Buti nga naisipan mong umuwi dahil kung hindi ako mismo bubulabog sa 'yo sa Maynila." 

Napabuntong hininga naman si Kyungsoo. Nag-file kasi siya ng leave sa trabaho dahil nararamdaman niyang kinakain na siya ng burnout. At sa trabaho niya bilang art director na laging kailangan ang fresh ideas, he can't risk na bumaba ang quality ng trabaho niya. 

Dahil na-suggest ng HR na pwede naman siyang mag work from home at ipapadala na lang ng department niya ang mga output na kailangang i-approve, naisipan ni Kyungsoo na umuwi na muna sa Pampanga kahit for a month lang. 

"Dito muna ako my, kahit isang buwan lang. Ang toxic na ng Maynila." 

"That's good para maalagaan kita dito. Pwede ka rin dito mag-work sa café para makakita ka rin ng ibang tao."

Kyungsoo smiled. Iba pa rin talaga ang comfort na nabibigay ng pamilya niya. "Thanks, mom. Mag-iikot din kami ng friends ko tomorrow. Dun daw kami sa bagong farm eh." 

"Ah." Mommy Do nodded. "Dumating na kasi from abroad yung bunsong anak ng mga Kim tapos naisipan daw na i-develop yung ibang lupa nila para gawing farm at resort. Parang naging schoolmate mo ata yon ng elementary pero dinala rin siya sa states a year later kaya baka hindi mo na naaalala. Napakabait na bata. Tapos nag pogi pa." 

Kyungsoo tried to search his memory and hindi na nga niya maalala. Natawa na lang siya sa mga pinagsasabi ng mommy niya. 

"You met him?" 

His mom nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Lagi siya nandito lalo na when he's still starting to plan for their farm. Kinuha niya kasi tayong supplier din ng mga breads and pastries nila." 

Sakto naman na pumasok ang isang matangkad na lalaki. Naka-plain white shirt lang tapos chino shirts. Naka-shades at very defined ang jawline. 

_ Tangina? Umuwi ako para magka peace of mind pero mukhang mas pipiliin kung sirain ng lalake 'to ang buhay ko, isip ni Kyungsoo.  _

"Ay speaking of the devil, nandito siya." Tumayo naman si Mommy Do para lapitan ang lalake na agad namang bumeso. 

"Hello, tita! How are you?" Nakangiting tanong ng lalake na tinanggal na ang shades niya at na-confirm ni Kyungsoo na hindi lang yummy ang katawan, consistent din hanggang sa mukha. 

"Okay naman ako, anak. Ano punta mo dito?" Tanong ng nanay niya habang inaakay yung lalake sa pwesto nila. Medyo nag-panic si Kyungsoo dahil papasukin na ng lalake ang…...personal space niya. 

"May special dinner kasi next week sa bahay tita kasi bibisita si ate with her family. Eh si mom, pinilit ako if pwede raw magpa-cater sa inyo? Okay lang ba tita? Alam ko busy na kayo sa pag-cater sa farm and dito rin sa bakery niyo." Nahihiyang tanong ng lalake. 

"Ano ka ba, Jongin!" Marahang pinalo ng mom niya ang balikat nito. "Oo naman basta request mo, go agad. Nga pala, this is my youngest son who is not very young anymore." 

Napairap naman si Kyungsoo sa mom niya at tumayo na lang para makipagkamay kay Jongin. 

"Hi, I'm Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you." Halos makuryente naman ang pagkatao ni Kyungsoo nang magtama ang mga palad nila. Very firm ang handshake at gentle ang kamay ni Jongin. Soft and strong at the same time. 

Sinagot naman siya ng malawak na ngiti ni Jongin. "Hi, Jongin. I wonder ngayon lang kita nakita?"

Hindi naman sa pagiging feeler pero caught off guard si Kyungsoo dahil iba ang ngiti at tingin ng lalake sa kanya.  _ Is he trying to flirt with me? Agad-agad?  _

Nabulabog naman sa pag-iisip si Kyungsoo dahil bigla siyang binulungan ng nanay niya. 

"Anak, he asked you a question." 

Kyungsoo jolted and napansin niyang nakatitig pa rin si Jongin sa kanya. 

"Ah sorry. Yeah, I work in Manila kase and I rarely visit here."

His mom nodded in agreement. "Magtatampo na nga sana ako and he suddenly arrives telling me he'll stay here for a month. Tke lang boys ha chikahan lang kayo, I need to do something pa." 

Kung akala ni Kyungsoo ay magiging awkward silang dalawa. Nagkamali siya. Siya lang ang awkward dahil parang comfortable agad nitong lalaking 'to sa kanya. 

"Buti pinayagan ka to take a one month leave?" Jongin asked na parang curious na curious siya sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. 

"Not really a leave since I'm bringing my work with me naman. Change of scenery lang, ganon."

"Too sick of Manila?" 

"I guess so." Kyungsoo nodded. 

"What do you do ba?" Jongin rested his chin on his fist as spoke at napapansin ni Kyungsoo na halos di man lang kumurap ang lalakeng kaharap niya. 

"I'm in advertising." Kyungsoo stated plainly. "Art director." 

"Wow." Jongin just stared at him. "Perfect match pala tayo kasi I'm into business tapos ikaw advertising." 

_ Now, Jongin is really flirting with him. _

"I admire your confidence." Kunwari na lang na natatawa si Kyungsoo pero gusto niya nang tumakbo dahil kung hindi baka lamunin na siya nang buo ni Jongin. "I heard you developed your farm daw?" 

Tumango naman si Jongin. "Not much really. Just a few additions para ma-accommodate yung mga visitors. I still wanted to preserve the rawness of the place." 

Nag-iisip na si Kyungsoo kung ano ang isasagot dahil nauubusan na siya ng bala sa conversation na 'to at sakto naman na dumating ang mommy niya.  _ Mothers know best nga talaga.  _

"Jongin, anak you need anything else pa?" 

"I'm good na tita. Sabi ni mom ikaw na raw magdecide what to cook pero sana may roasted chicken with potatoes, po." Nahihiyang tugon ni Jongin.

"Kunwari ka pa. I know that's your favorite." Nakangiting sagot ng mom niya. "By the way, Kyungsoo and his friends are visiting your farm tomorrow. Magpapahangin daw muna." 

"Oh really?" Nilingon naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at tinganguan lang siya nito. "Sige, I'll make sure to be there para I can show you around myself." 

Kokontra na sana si Kyungsoo pero inunahan na siya ng mommy niya. "That would be great! Para magkaroon din ng bagong friend 'tong bunso ko."

"Sige po, tita. I have to go na po." Lumapit si Jongin para bumeso kay Mommy Do at saka tinignan si Kyungsoo. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Again, at a loss for words na naman ang ating bida. Kaya napatango na lang siya kay Jongin. 

Parang nakahinga naman nang maluwag si Kyungsoo pagkaalis ni Jongin. Kung akala niya ay nakaligtas na siya. Hindi. 

“Ang pogi no? Crush mo?” Maintrigang tanong ng mommy niya. 

“Mom!” Sabay irap kay Mommy Do. “Crush? Ano ako high school?”

“I was just asking a question.” His mom smiled at him suggestively. “Masyado ka namang defensive. Baka gusto mo nang mauna na sa bahay para makapagpahinga ka. Magkikita pa kayo bukas ng future son-in-law ko.” 

Nagpanting naman ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. “What did you say, mom?” 

Kita niyang flustered ang mommy niya at mukhang nadulas talaga ito sa sasabihin. “Sabi ko, magkikita pa kayo bukas ng friends mo at ni Jongin.” 

“Oh okay.” Kyungsoo knows there’s something fishy with his mom’s actions pero hindi niya na muna papansinin. “Sige mauna na ako sa bahay and ako na magluluto ng dinner later.” 

“Talaga? Kaya favorite kita eh.” His mom beamed at him. “Sige, ingat ka.” 

  
  
  


Kakatapos lang mag-dinner nila Kyungsoo kasama ang parents niya. Tuwang-tuwa ang mga ito dahil nga matagal nilang makakasama ang bunso nilang anak. Simula kasi nung nagkapamilya na ang kuya ni Kyungsoo at siya naman ay nagtratrabaho sa Maynila, parents na lang niya ang natira sa bahay. 

Magsisimula na sana siyang mag skincare nang naalala niyang mag-confirm sa mga kaibigan niya. Nagulat na lang siya dahil sa natanggap niyang text. 

(Unknown number)

Hi, Kyungsoo. Nice meeting you pala. See you tomorrow! 

  * Jongin 



Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo bakit kailangan siyang i-text ni Jongin at mas lalong hindi niya alam kung paano nito nakuha ang number niya. Pero mukhang may hula na siya kung sino. 

Lumabas siya sa kwarto at nakitang nanonood ng tv ang mommy niya. 

“Mom, ikaw ba nag---”

“Yes, I gave him your number para he can contact you tomorrow when you get there.”

“Are you trying to set him up with me?” Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo. “Mom, please. I just want peace of mind not another guy.” 

“Anak, hindi kita sinesetup masyado ka namang feeler diyan. Binigay ko lang number mo para it would be convenient for him tomorrow.” Napakamot ng ulo ang mommy niya. “Huwag ka nang maarte diyan at samahan mo kong manood dito.” 

  
  


The next day, sumipot nga si Jongin at nakailang text pa kay Kyungsoo na akala mo takot na takot na hindi ituloy ang pagbisita sa farm niya. Kakatapos lang nilang mag-tour kasama si Baekhyun at Jongdae na mukhang mabilis ding nag-click kay Jongin. 

Nasa restaurant na sila ngayon ng farm na pagmamay-ari ng pamilya ng Kyungsoo. Ayaw na kasi magpa-stress ni Jongin sa pag-manage ng restaurant kaya nag-offer siya sa dad ni Kyungsoo na mag-rent na lang sa place nila. 

“Soo libre mo ba kami dito?” Tanong ni Jongdae. Pinalo naman siya ni Baekhyun sa kamay. “Gaga ka minsan na nga lang dito si Kyungsoo mambuburaot ka pa.” 

“Exactly.” Pag-iirap ni Jongdae. “Ang sarap talaga ng pagkain niyo Soo sobrang swerte ng magiging jowa mo.” 

Nahihiya na si Kyungsoo sa kadaldalan ng mga kaibigan niya pero mukhang nakakasabay naman si Jongin sa kanila.

“Binola mo po ako.” Tawa ni Kyungsoo. “Oo naman, libre ko ‘to.” 

Biglang namang pumalag si Jongin at hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na siyang ikinagulat ng isa. Napansin siguro ni Jongin na nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa kamay niya kaya nahihiyang tinanggal niya ang kamay niya. 

“Ay sorry.” Jongin smiled shyly. “I mean ako na lang magbabayad.” 

“Huh?” Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo. Ang galante naman ata nitong si Jongin eh kahapon lang naman sila nagkakilala. “Huy, it’s fine. Nakakahiya na na you went out of your way to tour us around.” 

Jongin just smiled at him, looking like he won’t back off. “No. I insist. Sige na. Basta sumama ka sa dinner sa bahay next week?” 

At talaga namang nagtinginan talaga ang magkakaibigan dahil parang iba na talaga ang galawan nitong si Jongin. He probably noticed the curious looks of the three kaya siya na mismo ang nag-clarify. 

“I mean. I already invited your parents so sana sumama ka?” 

Kyungsoo felt relieved at the question. So hindi nga pala siya special? Cheka! 

“Ah ganon ba? Of course, I’ll be there!” 

Nagulat sila dahil biglang pumapalakpak si Jongdae. “Ayon! It’s settled. Thanks, Jongin! Swerte ng friend namin sa ‘yo. Charot lang!” Agad niyang tinitigan si Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo don’t even think about kicking me nakikita ko yang mga paa mo.” 

Bigla namang tumayo si Baekhyun hawak-hawak ang phone. “Hala sorry guys! I need to go may emergency kasi sa hospital. They need more people. Bawi ako next time, promise!” 

“Uy ok lang ano ka ba!” Kyungsoo assured him. “Bisitahin kita minsan ‘pag tapos na ko sa deliverables ko promise.” 

Tumayo na rin si Jongdae at nagpaalam dahil mag grogrocery pa raw sila ng asawa niyang si Minseok. Na-feel tuloy ni Kyungsoo kung gaano siya ka-single. Si Baekhyun kasi may jowa ring doktor at mukhang hindi rin magtatagal ay magpapakasal na rin. Hindi naman siya napre-pressure pero he’s partly blaming himself dahil hindi talaga pumasok sa isip niya ang magkaroon ng isang serious relationship. 

May mga lumalandi sa kanya at minsan pinagbibigyan na minsan umaabot pa sa sex pero hanggang dun lang. Wala nang follow-up. Iniiwasan niya raw kasi ang added stress ng isang relationship at gusto niyang mag-focus sa work at ma-build ang portfolio niya. 

Anyway, hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung bakit pa siya nag-stay eh pwede naman siyang sumama sa mga kaibigan. Inisip niya na lang na titingin-tingin muna siya sa resto nila at baka magpamuni-muni muna sa farm. 

“Do you want to go around?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya na mukhang naka-jackpot dahil na-solo niya si Kyungsoo. “I think I haven’t shown you something pa.” 

Mga 10 minutes din silang naglalakad at nagtaka si Kyungsoo dahil nadaanan naman nila ang stables kanina kaso walang may gustong sumakay sa kanila sa kabayo. “Dumaan na tayo dito kanina ah?” Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang nakakalokong ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. “Don’t tell me pipilitin mo kong sumakay sa kabayo?” 

“Sige na please?” Pamimilit ni Jongin sa kanya. “Sasamahan kita para sure na safe ka!” 

At dahil ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo na pagtitigan pa sila ng mga tauhan ni Jongin, pumayag na siya. “Fine! Basta mabilis lang ha!” 

“Promise!” Excited na ngiti ni Jongin. 

Agad na tinawag ni Jongin ang isang tauhan nila para ilapit sa kanila ang isang kabayo. “I can feel that you’re nervous pero ‘wag ka mag-alala. Ikaw sa harap, then ako sa likod. I’ll hold the reins para sure na hindi ka malaglag, if that’s what you’re worrying about.” 

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo dahil kinakabahan siya pero wala na siyang magagawa dahil nandyan na ang kabayo sa harap nila. 

“Ayan na, can you go up on your own?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo. 

Sinubukan naman ni Kyungsoo pero nahihirapan siyang iakyat ang sarili niya kaya nagpatulong na siya kay Jongin. Wala naman siya dapat ikagulat pero nanigas ang… kaluluwa niya nang hinawakan ni Jongin ang bewang niya para tulungan siyang makaakyat. 

“Oh, okay naman di ba?” Tanong ni Jongin nang makaupo na si Kyungsoo. “Yeah, it’s not that bad naman pala.” 

“Sabi sayo eh.” Umakyat na rin si Jongin at nag-iikot na sila sa area. Mabagal lang ang lakad ng kabayo at masyadong tahimik si Kyungsoo. Paano ba naman kasi? Sumasagi ang braso ni Jongin sa tagiliran niya at para silang dalawang puzzle piece na magkakonekta. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin dahil ayaw niya namang masyadong mahalata ni Jongin na may nararamdaman na siyang kakaiba. Pero nung nagtagal at sumakit na ang balakang ni Kyungsoo for the very wrong reason, nagmakaawa na siya bumaba na. Sa isip niya,  _ ‘di ba dapat sa sex lang sumasakit balakang ko?  _

“I guess your thighs are getting sore na no?” Jongin calmly said and for some unknown reason (unknown ba talaga?) he leaned closer to Kyungsoo and whispered, his voice dropping an octave lower. “Sige, ipasok na natin ‘tong kabayo sa loob.” 

Again, hindi assumero si Kyungsoo pero mukhang may motibo talaga itong si Jongin. At anong kabayo ang ipapasok sa loob? Jusq, hindi siya ready magpawarak ngayong araw! 

They entered the stable at a trot a medyo nahimasmasan na si Kyungsoo dahil makakababa na siya, at makakalaya sa body contact na kanina pa nagpapagulo ng utak niya. Kung aling ulo, that’s for you to find out. 

Naunang bumaba si Jongin at tinulungan si Kyungsoo na bumaba. Hindi naman sinasadya ni Kyungsoo pero naapakan niya ang paa ni Jongin kaya muntik na siyang matumba buti na lang sinalo siya. 

_ (Yes, siyempre merong cliche slowmo scene tapos ipapatugtog ang theme song ng teleserye.)  _

“Shet sorry. I’m so clumsy talaga.” Nahihiya talaga siya dahil naka-white shoes si Jongin kaya on reflex, yumuko siya para punasan ito. “No it’s okay.” 

Tumingala si Kyungsoo at nakita na nakangiti nang nakakaloko si Jongin sa kanya.  _ Ganito pala ang view, ano?  _

Kyungsoo tried his very best to shove off his nasty thoughts pero mukhang hindi ata talaga papalampasin ni Jongin ito. 

“You like that view?” Jongin knowingly smiled at him. 

Mabilis namang tumayo sa Kyungsoo bago pa magsalita ulit si Jongin. “What do you mean?” Kunwari pa si ate gurl na hindi niya nagegets ang situation. 

“Nevermind.” Jongin sighed at inakay niya na ang kabayo sa kwadra nito. Nung ma-secure niya na ang gate nito, napansin niyang nakatayo lang si Kyungsoo sa gilid na parang gustong-gusto nang umalis. 

“Hey.” He called the smaller guy. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo hurriedly nodded his head. “Ang dami niyo palang kabayo no?” 

“Ah. Mas marami yan dati actually. Nagbawas na rin kami dati kasi medyo mahirap ma-maintain pero I think magdadagdag kami kasi maraming guests ang natutuwa sa horseback riding.” 

“Talaga ba?” Kyungsoo gave him a confused look. “Ang sakit kaya sa balakang pero sa mga movies parang ang dali-dali lang no?” 

“Ganon talaga.” Jongin moved closer. “Masakit sa balakang ‘pag nakasakay pero masarap naman ‘di ba? I mean, masaya?” 

At this point, Kyungsoo is 100% sure that Jongin is at least trying to get into his pants. If he will let him, he’s not yet sure. 

“Oo.” Kyungsoo slowly nodded his head. “Masaya naman.”

“Ano pa ba gusto mo masakyan?” Jongin teased him as he moved closer. Parang isang dangkal na lang ang layo ng mga mukha nila. 

Hindi na talaga kaya ni Kyungsoo ang mga not so subtle advances ni Jongin. “What are you trying to do?” 

At siyempre bilang graduate sa Gawad Urian School of Maang-maangan acting, tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin. “Huh? Me? I’m just asking.” 

“No.” Kyungsoo shaked his head. “You’re trying to flirt with me. Kanina while we were walking nakita kitang nakatingin sa pwet ko, not once, not twice, not thrice, actually hindi ko mabilang. And I know you’re trying not to look but please be subtle.” 

Jongin just pursed his lips as Kyungsoo went on. 

“Nung lunch, nagpapabibo ka na magbayad ng bill kahit ako dapat ang magbabayad? And hiningi mo pa talaga number ko sa mommy ko? Kasabwat mo ba siya?” 

Jongin just sighed. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Ang daldal mo.” And he slowly leaned in and waited for Kyungsoo. At si gaga na kunwari na naiiirita sa mga ginagawa ni Jongin, lumapit din. Ayon laplapan ang dalawa sa stable. The kiss started gently until Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer to him and held the back of his head. 

Kyungsoo carded his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Nung isang araw pa niya talaga napapansin na ang ganda ng buhok ni Jongin, na parang ang sarap paglaruan. Buti na lang talaga laging may baong breath mints si Kyungsoo. Mahirap na, baka malasahan pa ni Jongin ang pasta na kinain niya kanina. 

Ngayon na magkadikit sila, amoy na amoy na talaga ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Yung bango na ang sarap sa ilong, na parang sobrang linis. Hindi amoy toxic masculinity, ganorn! Na parang hindi sila nagmomomol kung saan tinitignan lang sila ng mga kabayo. Siguro kung nagsasalita ang mga kabayo kanina pa ‘to nagsisigawan ng, “Five seconds, walang malisya!” pero mga 5 minutes na talaga silang naglalaplapan. 

Anyway, back to the action. 

Dahan-dahang tinulak ni Jongin si Kyungsoo para isandal sa isang poste. Tuloy ang halikan at naisipan ni Kyungsoo na i-reverse para si Jongin naman ang nakasandal. 

Mabilis na nilagay ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya sa likuran ni Kyungsoo. Ramdam naman nito ang tentative na pagbaba ng kamay ni Jongin na parang gustong abutin ang kanyang mga pangarap aka ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo pulled out from the kiss as they both chased their breaths. When they reached back again, siya na mismo ang nagbaba ng kamay ni Jongin. 

“Parang kanina mo pa yan gusto eh nahiya ka pa.” Kyungsoo smirked at him. 

Jongin, who never rejects a good offer, immediately palmed Kyungsoo’s ass. He massaged them even more aggressively when he hears Kyungsoo moaning in pleasure. 

Kung akala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo lang ang mapapaungol sa sarap, nagkakamali siya. Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at dinakot ang alaga ni Jongin. Dama niya na kahit hindi pa fully malaya ang Ibong Adarna, mukhang mapapakanta siya sa sarap. 

Kyungsoo played with Jongin’s belt before he unbuckled him. Bahala na kung madumi but since the situation calls for it, luluhod at luluhod talaga si Kyungsoo. He hurriedly unzipped Jongin’s pants and licked the outline of his dick bulging from his underwear. 

“Fuck.” Jongin moaned at ang tanging nagagawa niya lang ay himas himasin ang likod ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. “Babe, sige na please.” 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang underwear at bumulugta sa kanya ang kalalakihan ni Jongin. Very appropriate nga nasa stables sila kasi mukhang llamado din itong naharvat ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Very poetic, ika nga. So here’s a short poem that Kyungsoo composed in his head while he was about to give head: 

_ Naghalikan tayo  _

_ Masarap at malalim  _

_ Dinilaan ko ang tite mo  _

_ Pinasok mo ito sa bunganga ko  _

_ Ang tite mong malaki, llamado  _

_ Habang ako’y nakaluhod _

_ Sa gitna ng mga alaga mong kabayo  _

“Ito pala talaga ang gusto mong ipakita sa akin, ano?” Kyungsoo smirked. 

“Oh, are you disappointed?” Mapanghamong sagot ni Jongin at mabilis din naman ang karam dahil halos tumiklop siya nang dinilaan ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ng tite niya. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo. Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita sa buhay ko.” 

Kyungsoo ignored the comment and proceeded to spit on Jongin’s dick. Pansin ni Kyungsoo na ang ganda ng itsura ng tite ni Jongin, hindi katulad ng mga na-experience niya before  _ (which I won’t bother to describe).  _ Just the right curve, pantay ang kulay in the shade of matte brown, and smooth. Parang may sariling skincare, ganorn. 

After admiring Jongin’s dick, now glistening with his own spit, Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers and started jacking him off. In the process, inaatake ng dila ni Kyungsoo ang butas ng tite ni Jongin. If anything, Jongin’s helpless moans give him enough indication that he’s doing everything right.

Kyungsoo slowed down para bigyan ng kaunting pahinga si Jongin bago niya isubo nang buong-buo ito. Considering na medyo busog siya from lunch, masasabi nating beterano na si Kyungsoo dahil nakuha pa rin niyang kainin nang buo si Jongin.  _ Yes, gurl? CEO of appetite?  _

Kyungsoo buried his face deep into Jongin’s dick until his lips reached the base and his trimmed pubic hair touched Kyungsoo’s nose. He started slow then picked up his pace as he used his left hand to jerk off the lower half of Jongin’s dick. 

Tumingala si Kyungsoo at nakita niya na nakatingin lang si Jongin sa taas, probably forcing his soul to stay bago pa higupin lahat ni Kyungsoo. Jongin then held the back of Kyungsoo’s head and started thrusting into his mouth. He thrust as if he hadn't fucked since forever. He thrust as if his life depended on it. 

And Kyungsoo could only appreciate how beautiful Jongin’s hips are as they gracefully swayed forward and backward. 

  
  


When Kyungsoo felt that Jongin’s thrusts started to be random, he knew that he was close. Tama nga naman dahil hinugot na ni Jongin ang tite niya habang jinajakol ito sa harap ni Kyungsoo. 

“Can I cum on your face?” Jongin asked in between breaths. 

“Go ahead.” Kyungsoo remained on his knees and held on Jongin’s thighs for support. 

“Fuck tangina. Lalabasan na ko puta.” At tuluyan na ngang pumutok ang dapat pumutok at buti na lang dahil sharpshooter si Jongin kaya sa mukha lang talaga ni Kyungsoo napunta ang lahat. 

“God, that was the best head I ever had.” Jongin tried to catch his breath as he helped Kyungsoo to get back up. 

Nagtaka naman si Jongin dahil ang weird bigla ng tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Gago wala akong dalang tissue.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuloy ang pag-araro   
> At ang bigas ay binayo  
> Kayong malalandi at haliparot   
> Halina't humayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siyempre hindi pwedeng hanggang side fun lang. I kinda rushed this kasi sa phone lang ako nagsulat lmao 😭 Hope you enjoy this update!

"Wait!" Ani Baekhyun. "You're telling me na chinupa mo si Jongin tapos pinutukan ka sa mukha at wala kang dalang tissue? Tapos sa kwadra ng kabayo niyo pa ginawa?" 

"Gags hindi naman sa kwadra mismo nakakahiya naman sa mga kabayo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na nakahiga na ngayon sa kanyang kama, nasa video call at nagkukuwento ng adventures niya pagkatapos umalis ng kanyang mga kaibigan kanina sa farm. 

"Naloka pa nga ako kasi wala aong tissue buti na lang may mga extra t-shirt si Jongin kaya yun na lang. Feeling ko magkakasugat pa ko sa tuhod dapat pala naglagay muna kami ng dayami." 

"Gaga ka talaga, Soo. Pero di ba kahapon lang kayo nagkakilala? Ano yon? Subo agad teh?" Tanong ni Jongdae.

"Gurl, eh kahit nga hindi niya kilala nakikipagchukchak yan eh pano pa kaya kung family friend nila?" Pagdadahilan ni Baekhyun. Alam na alam kasi nila ang nga pinaggagawa ng kaibigan sa Maynila at hindi naman masama as long as concensual naman lahat ng ginagawa. 

"Yun nga problema ko." Pagmumukmok ni Kyungsoo. "Masyado siyang close sa family ko, mahihirapan akong iwasan siya."

"Eh bakit mo naman iiwasan?" Tanong ni Jongdae. Nagdugtong naman agad si Baekhyun. "Hindi mo ba type? Baka this is your chance na magcommit sa isang relationship?"

"Gurl, di ba sabi ko naman sa inyo." Kyungsoo took a deep breath. "Umuwi nga ako dito para magka-peace of mind. And besides, ang chaka naman kung yung simula namin, nagtukaan kami sa stables? Natatakot nga ko eh pano pala pag may nakakita sa amin dun? Yari ako 'pag nakarating kay dad." 

"Ang tatalino niyong tao pero di kayo marunong maglock ng pinto" Mapanuksong sabi ni Baekhyun. "Tapos ngayon natatakot ka na malaman ng dad mo na ang baby boy niya na di makabasag pinggan ay nagpapaputok na lang sa mukha ng kaibigan niya sa negosyo?" 

"Mismo! Nakakahiya talaga. May dinner nga next week at hindi naman ako pwedeng hindi pumunta."

"Wag mo na masyadong isipin beh." Suggestion ni Jongdae. "Just go with the flow at kung lalandiin ka man ni Jongin, eh di lumandi ka na lang pabalik. Di mo ba siya bet? Ang pogi kaya, mayaman, tapos ang ganda ng katawam beh. Choosy mo naman." 

"Sinabi ko bang di ko bet?" Mataray na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Na-awkward lang talaga kasi masyado siyang malapit sa family ko and ang tanga ko rin na bumigay naman ako agad. Pero guys, you have to understand me. 'Pag may ganon kapogi at kabangong lalake na nakatingin pababa sa iyo, may choice ka pa ba? Parang may gayuma ata yon eh." 

"Gayuma ka pang nalalaman." Saad ni Baekhyun. "Sa kwento mo pa nga lang parang kilig na kilig na agad tumbong mo habang nakasakay kayo sa kabayo."

"Whatever." Kyungsoo waved Baekhyun off. "Sige na guys, magdidinner na kami." 

Nagpaalam na ang magkakaibigan sa isa't isa at agad ding tumayo si Kyungsoo papunta sa dining room nila. Papasok na sana siya nang marinig niyang nagchichismisan ang mga magulang niya. 

"Hon, alam mo ba." Maintrigang pagkakasabi ng dad niya. "Narinig ko kanina na pinag-uusapan ng staff sa resto."

"Oh ano nangyare?" Damang-dama ni Kyungsoo yung pananabik ng mommy niya kwento. 

"Kwento lang naman 'to bala gawa-gawa lang. Pero yung isang tauhan daw ni Jongin, nakita siyang may kasama dun sa mga kwadra. Nagmimilagro." 

Kyungsoo felt like the air was knocked out of his body. Para siyang sinilaban. Ibig sabihin may nakakita talaga sa kanila. Nagpapawis na yung mga palad ni Kyungsoo dahil paano na lang kung namukhaan siya at makarating ito sa dad niya. 

"Oh my god?" Maeskandalong tugon ni Mommy Do. "Jongin is a very nice kid, why would he do that in public? I think gawa-gawa lang yan, bored siguro mga tauhan niya." 

"Exactly what I'm thinking." His dad agreed. "Pinagsabihan ko nga eh baka makarating pa don sa bata na pinagchichismisan siya, nakakahiya." 

"Huwag mong ikukwento yan kay Kyungsoo ha. Baka ma-turn off pa si bunso." Paalala ng mommy niya at na-confirm nga ang mga hinala ni Kyungsoo na sinusubukan ng mga magulang niya na i-set up siya kay Jongin. 

_ At bakit siya matuturn off eh siya mismo ang kasama ni Jongin na nagmimilagro? But they don't know that. _

Kyungsoo composed himself, wiping the sweat off his hands, and slowly walked towards their dining room. Kalma lang, wala kang alam sa nangyari, he repeatedly told himself. 

"Ay anak tara kain na." Pag-imbita ng dad niya at umupo naman si Kyungsoo katapat ng mommy niya. 

"Kumusta? Did you enjoy going around the farm?" Daddy Do asked. 

"Masaya naman Dad." Kyungsoo replied as he started to fill his plate. "Ang ganda pala, I think the place has a lot of potential."

"I agree. Magaling na bata yang si Jongin. Very hands on pa, minsan nga nakikita ko yan may hawak na grass cutter." His dad proudly stated na parang anak niya rin ito. 

"Masipag talaga at matalino pa. Not to mention that he's a really handsome boy." Mommy Do added. 

Kyungsoo just nods and he wants this topic to end dahil kumukulo talaga tiyan niya sa kaba. Yun nga lang, hindi pa ata tapos ang pamumuri ng mga magulang niya kay Jongin.

"Single pa. I'm sure sobrang swerte ng mapapangasawa non, di ba hon?" His dad raised his eyebrows at his wife's direction.

"Ay, sobra." His mom exclaimed. "I heard pa naman na he's into guys. Di ba single ka rin anak?" 

Now, his mom is not trying to be subtle anymore. 

"Single ako mom pero if you and dad are trying to set me up with Jongin, please. I need to rest from all the stress, kaya nga ako umuwi eh." 

"Chill ka lang 'nak." His mom said. "Baka lang naman gusto mo na palang magkaboyfriend. Kasi if ever, botong-boto kami nitong dad mo kay Jongin."

"We're just giving you an option. A very good one, at that." His dad said matter-of-factly. "Pero kung ayaw mo, we won't force of course. But kailangan mo pa ring sumama sa dinner next week sa bahay nila ah."

"I'm really going." Sabi ni Kyungsoo at medyo na-shock naman ang mga magulang niya. Hindi kasi si Kyungsoo ang tipong nakikisalamuha sa maraming tao, lalo pa kung hindi niya ito gaano ka-close. "Jongin paid for our lunch kasi kanina so in exchange, dapat pumunta daw ako sa dinner nila."

"Nilibre pa kayo?" His mom was shocked. "Napaka-sweet naman. I told you, he's really perfect." 

_ Sa isip ni Kyungsoo, perfect talaga siya mommy. Kahit yung tite niya mas pogi pa ibang lalaki diyan.  _

Nagpatuloy ang pamilya sa kanilang dinner at buti naman dahil nabaling din sa ibang topic ang usapan nila. After drinking tea with his parents, he bid them good night and went inside his room. 

Buti na lang nakapasok na siya dahil for sure iintrigahin talaga siya 'pag nalaman nilang nag-text na naman si Jongin sa kanya. 

Nag-uumapaw talaga ang confidence nitong si Jongin. 

  
  
  


**Jongin**

I enjoyed our little session earlier

Ang sarap ng bibig mo 

  
  
  


_WHAT THE FUCK?_ _Hindi ba 'to titigil?_

Pero deep inside, validated na naman ang ating bida. Not that he needs it. Iba lang talaga siguro kapag galing sa ganon kapoging tao. 

He doesn't like but deep inside, he knows he enjoys being teased and being praised by Jongin. He still hasn't moved on from how Jongin look so sexy, fucking his mouth earlier. 

At kunt siya ang tatanungin, he really wants to all the way with Jongin. Naiinis man siya na bumigay siya agad kanina sa taong gustong i-reto ng nga magulang niya, he can't help but imagine how good it would feel to have Jongin inside him.

How good it would have been to have Jongin, filling him to the brim. How we would beg Jongin to go faster. Sayang lang talaga na spontaneous ang ganap nila kanina, and Kyungsoo is so tempted to have a redo. And this time, sisiguraduhin niyang malalanta ng tite ni Jongin kakakantot sa kanya. 

Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo that his other hand is already massaging his dick at hindi pa pala siya nagrereply kay Jongin. At dahil wala na siya sa tamang isip, bahala na kung ano ang kahihinatnan nito. 

  
  
  
  


**Jongin**

i enjoyed our little session earlier

ang sarap ng bibig mo 

**Kyungsoo**

really? 

i know 😉 

**Jongin**

i love it in when you're feisty

**Kyungsoo**

wala pa yan 

also, gago ka

may nakakita ata sa atin 

i overheard dad kanina talking about it 

but they shrugged it off as chismis lol 

  
  


**Jongin**

i know 

ang bilis talaga kumalat ng chismis

**Kyungsoo**

no you don't understand 

what if malaman ni dad na ako yung kasama mo? 

**Jongin**

shoot i havent thought of that 

pero di ba he said na feeling niya chismis lang naman?

**Kyungsoo**

kahit na 

i'm scared 

and nakakahiya kay dad gago 

**Jongin**

don't worry i'll close the door next time

**Kyungsoo**

bold of you to assume na may next time pa 

**Jongin**

ouch 

grabe 2 days pa lang tayong 

magkakilala, you're hurting me

already? 

grabe soo 

**Kyungsoo**

soo ka diyan 

sige i have to go 

**Jongin**

ayaw mo ba talaga mag next time? 

**Kyungsoo**

fine whatever 

**Jongin**

grabe

parang lugi ka pa ah 

parang di ka laway na laway 

sakin kanina

**Kyungsoo**

lol

asa 

saan tayo?

**Jongin**

ako bahala

**Kyungsoo**

siguraduhin mong private na yan ah 

**Jongin**

of course

private like the parts of me

i want to put inside you 

**Kyungsoo**

sige bye na talaga 

just text me tomorrow 

**Jongin**

sunduin na kita 

**Kyungsoo**

that's the right answer

  
  
  
  
  


"Putangina mo, Jongin Kim." Kyungsoo loudly moaned as he felt Jongin repeatedly hit his sweet spot. 

Nakasandal si Kyungsoo sa isang poste habang binabayo siya ni Jongin mula sa likod. Kung tinatanong niyo kung nasaan sila ngayon, I think you already know the answer. 

Muntik nang magback out si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang dinala siya ni Jongin dun pa rin sa mga kwadra ng kabayo. This time, sinigurado na talaga ni Jongin na isarado ang pinto at wala na yung mga tauhan niya nang dumating sila. 

Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo. Siguro nga mas na-enjoy niya yung thrill na may chance na mahuli sila. Napakalibog ampota di ko kinaya. 

Nakapulupot lang dalawang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa poste habang hawak ni Jongin ang magkabilang side ng balakang niya. Sa isip ni Kyungsoo, worth it talaga ang pag-fasting niya dahil baon na baon si Jongin sa kanya ngayon. 

Ramdam na ramdam niya sa bawat hagod yung sarap ng hapdi. Yung hapdi na masarap, yung ayaw mong matapos. 

"Fuck, baby." Jongin moaned as he transferred his other hand in front of Kyungsoo's face. The smaller man took this as a signal and sucked on Jongin's fingers. "Masarap to? Ha? Ang sarap ng tite ko diba." 

Upon hearing the words, Kyungsoo leaned a bit more forward and arched his back more. He could feel his body blazing with what Jongin did next. 

Mula kasi sa mabilis na pagbayo, biglang nagdahan-dahan si Jongin. He slowly pulled out and immediately thrust back in. He did this repeatedly and Kyungsoo could swear that this was perhaps the best sex of his life. 

"Ito pala gusto mo ha." Jongin pulled out and thrusted in. "Masarap?" Thrust. "Sarap ko di ba." Thrust. "Tangina." Thrust. "Ang sarap mong kantutin." Thrust. 

Jongin resumed his quick pace and gyrated his body to fill every inch of Kyungsoo's hole. Kyungsoo clenched entrance and he felt Jongin's dick twitch from the new sensation. 

"Fuuuuuuck." Jongin let out a long moan. "Gago, do that again please."

And Kyungsoo did. When he felt Jongin thrust back again, he clenched his muscles and he could feel his hearbeat speed up from hearing Jongin crumble in pleasure. 

Kyungsoo turned and his head and Jongin immediately met his lips. It was a torrid and sloppy kiss. Their bodies connecting through the kiss and the burying of Jongin's dick deep into Kyungsoo. 

Humarap ulit si Kyungsoo sa poste at naramdaman niya na Jongin was resting his chin on the back of his head, his eyes probably shut. Yung tipong kinakantot niya lang si Kyungsoo at dinadama niya ang lahat ng sarap na pwedeng maramdaman. 

Lalo lang humigpit ang pagyakap ni Kyungsoo sa poste, nakapikit na rin at hindi alam kung ano ang gagawin. Yung sobrang sarap na parang wala nang ibang pumapasok sa isip mo kundi ang sarap ng kantot. 

Dahan-dahang binaba ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya at pinalo ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. He massaged them and spread them as he buried himself until the base of his dick. 

He slowly pulled out and maneuvred Kyungsoo so he know faced him. He gripped Kyungsoo's thighs and slowly lifted him up. Pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya sa leeg ni Jongin at naramdaman niyang pinasok ulit ni Jongin ang tite nito. 

"Ah fuck." Jongin moaned. "Ang sikip sikip gago ang sarap mo putangina!" 

Hawak hawak ni Jongin ang pwetan ni Kyungsoo para tumaas-baba ito sa tite niya. 

"Jongin." Halos magwala si Kyungsoo. "Tangina sige pa please." 

"Hold on tight." Jongin instructed him as they slowly moved towards the picnic mat sprawled across the floor. 

Nilapag ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pababa saka tinapon ang condom na suot niya. He reached down to his jeans strewn clumsily on the groun. He pullex out another condom, put it on and lubed himself up. 

Mabilis na humiga si Jongin sa mat and motioned for Kyungsoo to sit on him. Sumumod naman ito agad and he slowly lowered himself into Jongin's dick. 

Kyungsoo lifted his head up in pleasure. He felt the heat and the pain spread inside him as Jongin's dick slowly impale him. Kung kanina it was all Jongin, it's Kyungsoo's turn to dictate the pace. 

He let his legs do all the work as he moved his body up and down. "Tangina, Soo. Bilisan mo pa."

Lalong binilisan ni Kyungsoo and this time, he made sure to make eye contact with Jongin. If his death glare was reserved for people who anmoy the hell out of him, this other glare was for people who fuck him well enough. 

Hindi rin naman pumalag si Jongin sa eye contact at sinabayan ang pagtaas-baba ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. The pleasure is almost doubled now that they're meeting each others movements. 

Jongin lifted his torso up and embraced Kyungsoo. Lalong nalibugan si Kyungsoo dahil ang sarap at ang bango ni Jongin, at parang nagniningning ito sa pawis. 

Kyungsoo initated the kiss as soon as Jongin lifted himself up. Yung mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakadapat sa sahig for support ay nakapulupot na ulit sa leeg ni Jongin habang naglalaplapan sila. 

"Jongin, lalabasan na 'ko." Kyungsoo protested. Jongin immediately lowered himself down and used his one hand to jack Kyungsoo off. 

"Ohhh fuuuuuuuuuckk." Kyungsoo's deep moans filled the stables as he unleashed his load. His cum glistened brightly on the smooth ridges of Jongin's abs. 

Sumunod din naman agad si Jongin at pinaluhod si Kyungsoo sa harap niya. Parang yung ginawa lang nila the other day.

"Fuck baby." Jongin screamed as he furiously rammed his palm up and down his glorious shaft. "Take it all." He instructed as he exploded right in Kyungsoo's tongue. 

Kyungsoo flashed a devilish smile at him. He licked his lips and said, "you really taste good." 

Jongin smirked. "Ako pa." He stood up and reached into the cabinet. 

This time, sinigurado na ni Jongin na may tissue sila. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana na-enjoy niyo! If you have suggestions/comments please leave them below or we cant talk on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginoon1?s=09)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wala muna smut. Charot lang siyempre!

Pagkatapos magmilagro ang dalawa in the presence of all the dukes, horses, and kings (charot), mabilis na dinala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa mga shower stall malapit sa pool area. It was a hot session but it was sweaty and dirty kaya kailangan munang mag-freshen up. Namilit pa si Jongin na sabay na raw sana sila ni Kyungsoo pero hindi na ito pumayag. 

"Walang tiwala ang butas ko sayo. Dun ka sa kabilang stall." Wala namang nagawa si Jongin kundi sumunod. And besides, mahirap na baka may makahuli na naman sa kanila. 

Pagkatapos maligo, nag-aya si Jongin na mag-dinner sa resto nila Kyungsoo at pumayag na lang din naman siya. He's not really the type to go out with the people he hooks up with but knowing how he can't really escape Jongin while he's here, hahayaan niya na lang muna. 

Hindi naman conscious si Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman siya kilala ng staff nila sa resto at mas kilala pa ng mga ito si Jongin. According to Kyungsoo, they can easily pass as good friends naman daw (utot mo kahit anong gawin niyo mukha kayong magjowa). 

They were already getting comfortable in their seats nang biglang kinabahan si Kyungsoo. Bigla lang naman kasi lumabas ang dad niya mula sa kitchen area at biglang lumapad ang ngiti nito nang makita sila. 

_ Fuck, now they're gonna assume things,  _ isip ni Kyungsoo. 

Hindi naman kasi araw-araw dad niya kasi naglilibot ito sa mga kainan nila pero bakit ngayong araw pa niyang napili na pumunta dito? Kung kelan kakalaspag niya lang kay Jongin? Kung kelan kani-kanina lang ay binibirit niya pangalan ni Jongin habang binabayo siya dun sa mga kwadra? 

Of course, what his dad doesn't know, won't hurt him. Sadyang nakakakonsyensya lang talaga siya kahit wala naman silang kasalanan in the first place (except sa nga kabayo siguro, ginawang motel ang bahay nila). Medyo overprotective pa naman ang dad ni Kyungsoo at kung mapansin nito na may mga galos silang pareho dahil halos magbalibagan sila kanina, baka magwala pa ito.

"Wow!" Bati ng dad niya. "This is an unexpected sight. But I like it." Sabay kindat sa direksyon ni Jongin. Wala na talagang tago-tago, his parents are not really keen on holding back on their preference to have Jongin as Kyungsoo's boyfriend. 

Bumeso naman agad si Kyungsoo while his dad patted Jongin's shoulder. "Oh siya." His dad said. "I'll leave you to it na. Dumaan lang naman ako to have a quick meeting with the manager. Enjoy the night, boys."

Kung ibang lalaki siguro ang kasama ni Kyungsoo, tiyak na nonstop ang pang-uusisa ng dad niya. But knowing how his parents see Jongin as the most ideal man for him, kung aayain siya nang kasal baka pumayag agad ang mga ito. 

"Lagi kang kinukwento ng dad mo sa akin." Jongin said as soon as Kyungsoo's dad left. 

"Talaga? I hope nothing embarrassing." Kyungsoo chuckles but deep inside kumakabog talaga ang dibdib niya dahil nakita sila ng dad niya and for sure, mag-a-assume na yan na may something sila, kahit wala naman. Technically. 

"Actually, lagi ka nga niyang pinupuri sa akin eh." Jongin said as he reached to pour wine on Kyungsoo's glass. "Halatang favorite ka talaga."

"Well," Kyungsoo raised his shoulders. "Malayo kasi age gap namin ng kapatid ko. Kaya super protective nila sa akin, pati na si kuya. But that was before. Ngayon, hinahayaan na nila akong maging independent." 

"Wait, so dati sheltered kid ka ganon?" Jongin blinked in surprise, his eyes twinkling with amazement. 

"If that's how you put it, sure." Kyungsoo agreed. "Bakit parang gulat na gulat ka?" 

"Wala lang. Yung aura mo kasi parang very city boy talaga. I can't explain it." Jongin smiled and he leaned forward as he dropped his voice. "Tapos parang ang dami mo pang experience." Jongin winked at him. 

"Gago." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Sakto lang." 

"Yabang." Panunukso ni Jongin sa kanya. "Marami ka nang naging boyfriend no?" 

"Diyan ka nagkakamali." Medyo napalakas ang tawa ni Kyungsoo at nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya. Siguro natutuwang pakinggan ang malalim na boses ng kaharap niya. "Kaya nga atat na atat si mom na magkajowa na ko kasi malapit na raw ako mag-trenta. Eh hindi ko naman yan priority." 

"Ouch ang sakit non." Sambit ni Jongin sabay hawak sa bandang puso niya na parang namimilit ito sa sakit. 

"Kahit ako?" 

"Ulol." Bumelat pa si Kyungsoo. Pero yumuko siya agad na kunwari busy sa pagkain dahil bigla talagang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. 

Di pa naman niya kasi na experience na magkaron ng ganito ka-intimate na conversation with a guy. Dagdag pa natin na very direct si Jongin, totally someone Kyungsoo never met before. But he doesn't know if he likes it or not. Not yet. 

"Ganito ka ba talaga ka direct sa mga ka hookup mo?" Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na magtanong. Although he meant it as a rhetorical question, he didn't really expect Jongin to asnwer it.

"Sayo lang." Jongin smirked and never broke eye contact with him. 

Nagwawala na internally si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya na alam kung hanggang saan ang confidence niya para makapag-maintain ng conversation kasama si Jongin. 

Kyungsoo stared back at Jongin for a few seconds then shifted his attention to his feed, pretending he didn't hear what the taller guy said. 

"Pero why no boyfriends or girlfriends? You're so cute, mukhang caring, masarap ka-sex, and from what I've heard you're also good at cooking." Halos mabilaukan si Kyungsoo dahil talaga namang walang preno talaga ang kausap niya.

"Ang bastos ng bibig mo, huy." Kyungsoo berrated him.

"Totoo naman sinabi ko ah? Hindi pa confirmed yung magaling magluto, though." Ngumiti ulit ng nakakaloko si Jongin sa kanya. Hindi talaga nauubusan ng banat 'to. 

"So bakit nga?" Jongin asked again.

"Eh kasi." Kyungsoo let out a frustrated sigh. "Ayoko ng emotional baggage of having a boyfriend. Ubos na ubos na nga ako sa work, wala nang matitira para sa akin kung magjojowa pa ko." 

It's not that Kyungsoo is 100% against the idea of entering a committed relationship. Medyo uneasy lang siya sa idea na kailangan niyang i-share hindi lang katawan niya pero ang malaking bahagi niya para sa isang tao. 

_ Pero di ba ganon naman talaga ang essence ng isang romantic relationship?  _

"You think being in a relationship would be exhausting?" Jongin asked him seriously. 

"Definitely." Kyungsoo said. "Yes, I like being cared for, being cherished. But when I lived independently, natutunan ko rin na maging komportable sa pag-iisa ko. Siguro to the point na if a man comes into my life, and this is a big if, I will take him in not because I need him, but because I want him." 

"Then how else will you know if you want a man, eh ngayon pa lang parang ayaw mo na sa idea ng relationship." 

"Sabi ko nga, I don't think I have the headspace for that." Kyungsoo replied. "Maybe in the future, I really don't know. Maybe when I find someone good enough. Someone who is willing to put up with fact na hindi ko mabibigay lahat ng attention ko sa kanya." 

Medyo natawa si Kyungsoo. Helpful siguro ang mga tanong ni Jongin dahil ngayon lang talaga mas na process ang thoughts niya tungkol dito. At least now, he has an idea kung anong klaseng tao ang kailangan niya. 

"What if ako na pala yan?" Jongin smiled earnestly at him. 

"You just met me two days ago."

"Fair point." Jongin nodded at him. "Pero what if nga lang?" 

Kyungsoo searched his mind for a coherent reply. He just came up with the fairest response he could give. "Why not? Edi go."

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na parang bumebwelo si Jongin kaya inunahan niya na bago pa ito may sabihing bubulabog sa puso niya. "And if you're thinking of asking me if we could start dating, no. Huwag kang romantic diyan." 

"What about casual sex?" Jongin innocently asked as if this is a normal question to ask over dinner. 

"Kulang ka ba sa kantot?" Kyungsoo eyed him as if he asked the most disgusting question. "Tapos na free trial mo, bro."

"Edi ibalik mo tamod ko para restart tayo." Jongin said of matter-of-factly. "Joke lang." Dagdag niya nung nakita niyang parang iritang-irita na sa kanya si Kyungsoo. 

"Kadiri ka talaga." Kyungsoo gave him a disgusted look. "Kung kausap mo parents ko parang kang anghel.  _ 'Hi tita' 'Yes po tito''  _ pa good boy ka?" Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo. 

"Of course." Jongin furiously agreed. "Siyempre kailangan good shot ako diyan. Sila kaya dahilan kaya dalawang araw na kong may hookup." 

"Hayup ka." Tinapunan siya ni Kyungsoo ng table napkin at sabay silang nagtawanan. 

At ayan na naman yung titi(g) ni Jongin. Wala nang masabi si Kyungsoo kaya sinipa niya ang paa ni Jongin. 

"Wow." Kunwari pa na na-shock si Jongin. "Nanghahamon ka? Kulang pa ba yung kanina? Alam mo namang I will never say no."

"Pwede ba." Sabay irap ni Kyungsoo. "Wag kang assuming. Mag-bill out na tayo. Ako magbabayad ah." 

"Huh? Eh ako nag-invite sayo?" 

"Ikaw na nagbayad last time eh. Saka pupunta naman talaga ako sa dinner sa inyo so walang bearing yung dapat na kapalit sa libre mo." 

Wala nang nagawa si Jongin kundi hayaang magbayad si Kyungsoo. Nasanay na rin kasi si Kyungsoo na nagbabayad talaga kahit sa resto pa nila dahil may sahod naman siya at para hindi magulo sa auditing. Besides, hindi naman siya kilala ng staff dito.

Hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila. Marami-rami rin ang napag-usapan nila. Dito lang natutunan ni Kyungsoo mas pinili talaga ni Jongin na manirahan na dito sa Pilipinas para ma-manage ang mga lupain at negosyo nila. Kahit kasi sa Amerika na ito lumaki, mas komportable pa rin ito sa sariling bansa. 

Hindi nagtagal ang byahe at sabay na bumaba ang dalawa. Hindi gets ni Kyungsoo bakit kailangan pa bumaba nung isa eh medyo gabi na.  _ "Eh gusto lang kita ihatid sa gate."  _ Pagrarason ni Jongin. 

"Sige. Pasok na ko. Thanks for today, I guess. Work na ko ulit bukas." 

"Thank you rin." Jongin smiled. "Saan ka niyan bukas?"

"Baka dito lang sa bahay. Pag na-bore baka tatambay na lang ako sa café. Sige, ingat ka ha." 

"Thanks." Jongin smiled back. 

Pumasok na si Kyungsoo at umakyat na rin si Jongin ng sasakyan. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil pagbukas niya ng pinto, nakita niyang nakasilip ang parents niya sa bintana. 

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo gave them a funny look. 

"Wala." His mom reasoned out. "We just checked sino naghatid sayo. Di ba hon?" 

"So nag-date kayo ni Jongin?" His dad asked enthusiastically. "The manager said antagal niyo raw kumain sa resto umabot pa kayo ng closing." 

"Dad." Kyungsoo let out a long sigh. "That was not a date. He just invited me to look around and have dinner. And why are you asking your manager to spy on us?" 

"Anak, your dad's just curious." Sagot ng mommy niya. "Ngayon ka lang kasi namin nakikita na ganito ka and it's all new." 

"But didn't you tour the place just yesterday?" Tanong ng dad niya. 

Lagot na. Nahirapan mag-isip si Kyungsoo ng alibi buti na lang mabilis siyang nakasagot. "Meron po kasi kaming mga hindi napuntahan. And Jongin suggested na I make use of the time kasi I will resume work na tomorrow." 

_ And by hindi napuntahan, ang ibig sabihin talaga ni Kyungsoo ay hindi pa nakarating ang tite ni Jongin sa butas niya.  _

"Do you think he likes you?" Very animated na tanong ng mommy niya. Yung tipong dilat na dilat yung mata sa excitement. "You really look good together." 

Kyungsoo just shrugged. Eto rin siguro ang downside kung masyadong supportive ang parents mo sa (love) life mo. 

"Grabe I was looking at them kanina." His dad proudly said. "Para kayong matagal na na magkilala." 

"Maybe we just hit it off instantly. Wag nga kayong assuming. Busy ako, wala pa kong time for that." 

"Okay. If you say so." Mapanuksong tugon ng mommy niya. Of course, maraming mata mga magulang niya and nakita rin nila mismo kung paano sila mag-interact ni Jongin. 

"I need to rest na, mom, dad." He gave his parents a hug, bid them good night and slid inside his bedroom. 

When Kyungsoo was finally on his bed after cleaning up, he realized how so many things happened in just a span of three days. Mas mabilis pa ata 'to sa Isang Linggong Pag-ibig ni Imelda Papin. 

Surprisingly, he never felt so much peace in his heart until now. Maybe, it's the effect Jongin has on him, or the fact that he's with his parents, or maybe it was the mindblowing sex he had just a couple of hours back. 

Nararamdaman niyang narereplenish lahat ng creative juices niya and he's so glad he made this decision to come back to home. He and Jongin talked so much about life and relationships and he can't deny how comfortable he feels around the guy. 

Kahit na 70% of the time na magkasama sila ay puro kalaswaan ang ginagawa nila, he can feel that this could be the start of something. Ayaw niya munang lagyan ng pangalan ang mga bagay-bagay, pero masaya siya na kasabay sa pag-explore niya sa mga bagong lugar kung saan pwede makipag-sex ay ang pag-explore sa mga options niya sa buhay. 

  
  
  


Maagang nagising si Kyungsoo the next day. It's Monday at kailangan niya ulit magsimulang magtrabaho for his deliverables. Maganda yung setup niya kasi as long as maipasa niya at maicheck lang ng kailangan, he's free to do anything he wants. 

It was a productive morning for him. He cooked breakfast for his parents, he did yoga, and finished half of the work he has to do today. Para maiba ang scenery, naisipan niyang pumunta sa café nila at doon magpatuloy sa trabaho. 

Nag-eexport ng file si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang may umupo sa harap niya. Hahayaan niya na muna sana baka kasi kung sino lang naman, kaso biglang may kumalabit sa paa niya. 

"What the—" 

He craned his neck at ang nakaupo lang naman pala sa harap niya ay ang hacienderong si Jongin Kim. 

"Ikaw pala yan. Ano meron?" Nginitian lang muna siya ni Jongin at parang naghina na naman ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo. Partida ngiti pa lang iyan. Imagine niyo kung ano nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo habang binabayo. Charot!

"Nag-harvest kasi kami ng kamatis. Bigay ko yung iba kay mom." 

"Mom ka diyan. Ambisyoso ka. Pasok ka lang don sa may kitchen area baka nandon siya." 

Aakmang tatayo na sana si Jongin nang lumabas din ang mommy ni Kyungsoo mula sa kusina. Napansin nito agad si Jongin kaya mas mabilis siyang naglakad papalapit. 

"Jongin, dear." She opened her arms for a hug at tumayo rin si Jongin at bumeso. "What brings you here?"

"Good afternoon, po. Nag-harvest kasi kami ng mga kamatis, naisip kong dalhan kayo." 

"Ang sweet mo talagang bata ka." Sabay tingin pa kay Kyungsoo na inirapan lang ang mommy niya. "Teka lang, may kailangan daw akong kausapin sa loob. Nag-meryenda ka na ba? Just call the waiter, 'wag ka na magbayad ah." 

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo nang makaalis ang mommy niya.

"Kaya pala pa may pa-kamatis ka para maka-libre ka dito." 

"Hindi naman yon ang ipinunta ko dito." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"Sasamahan kita." 

"What?" Kyungsoo gave him a funny look, as he tries to ignore how this little gesture makes him feel so soft. "Nagtratrabaho ako. Mabobore ko lang."

"Okay lang naman. I'll just stare at you." 

"Manyak ka. Pagnanasahan mo lang ako eh." Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa braso pero parang mas siya pa ata ang nasaktan. Nagpay off talaga ang laging pagtratrabaho ni Jongin sa farm niya kaya lalo siyang bumatak. 

"Grabe ka naman sakin." Jongin pouts his mouth and oggles at Kyungsoo. "Ayaw mo bang may kasama?"

"Basta tahimik ah." 

And that was exactly what they did. Inisip na lang ni Kyungsoo na wala nang kailangan gawin si Jongin dahil sinamahan lang siya nito buong maghapon. As instructed, tahimik lang ito at nakatitig kay Kyungsoo. Minsan tinatabihan niya si Kyungsoo para tignan kung ano ang ginagawa sa laptop. 

Nagulat na lang ang mommy niya dahil nandon pa rin pala si Jongin. Nag-text ito kay Kyungsoo na di na siya lalapit para makapag-focus daw sa date, kahit di naman talaga date yon. Hindi nga ba talaga?

Kyungsoo checked his emails, exported his files, and messaged his team. It was a long and productive day and he can't deny the fact that Jongin staying with him made him feel so much better.

Aaminin ni Kyungsoo na minsan, parang na-ooverwhelm siya dahil ilang araw pa lang sila magkakilala ni Jongin pero ganito na agad kumilos. In comparison, andami na nilang ginawa na higit pa sa ibang mag-jowa, ano ba naman yung "work date" di ba?

"Are you done?" Tumango lang si Kyungsoo saka nagligpit ng gamit. 

"Gusto mo massage?" 

"Talaga? Saan meron?" Medyo na-excite si Kyungsoo sa idea. Matagal niya na kasi gustong magpamasahe at kahit Monday pa lang, feel niya deserve niya naman ito.

"Sa bahay." Jongin gave him a devilish wink. 

"Gago ka talaga." Bahagya siyang pinalo ni Kyungsoo sa braso pero mas mukhang hinimas lang ni badet. Yung totoo? 

"Deh totoo nga." Tinawanan lang siya ni Jongin. "May massage chair ako sa bahay kase. Baka gusto mo i-try. Pwede mo rin ako gawing stress ball kung gusto mo." 

_ Teka, ano ang gagawing stress ball??? Jongin ikaw ha! _

"May naaamoy talaga ajong may binabalak ka na naman. Hindi ako naglinis, gago." 

Tinawanan lang siya ni Jongin, "Bakit sinabi ko bang magsesex tayo? Assuming ka eh." 

"Sige uwi na ko." Aakma nang tatayo si Kyungsoo pero pinigilan siya ni Jongin.

"To naman di mabiro. Ako na lang magmamasahe sayo. Or ikot ulit tayo sa farm?" 

By this time, Kyungsoo is almost sure na may binabalak si Jongin. Ibang klase ang hatak ni Jongin sa kanya kaya pumayag din siya agad. 

Kaya ngayon, kasalukuyang nakaupo ang dalawa sa likod ng pickup truck ni Jongin. Nakalambitin lang ang paa nila habang ini-enjoy nila ang mga huling liwanag ng araw. 

Naka-park lang sila sa gilid ng mga kakahuyan at medyo malayo na sa actual resort na pinpuntahan ng mga tao. 

"Ito yung na-miss ko." Kyungsoo says softly, swaying his legs, hanging over the edge and his body slightly tilted toward Jongin's. "Yung tahimik tapos ninamnam mo lang ang paligid. When I'm in Manila, I rarely get to enjoy the sunset. Wala atang araw na di ako nagpagabi sa office." 

"How do you even survive your job?" 

"Passion." Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "This was what I wanted ever since. It's still hard just like any work. But it's all worth it kasi kahit gaano pa ka-demanding ang clients ko or kung gaano ako ma-stress kung chaka ang gawa ng team ko, masaya la rin ako."

"Ang dami ko ring pinagdaanan para ma-convince kina mommy na this is an actual career. Akala ko nga I would be like the kids na maglalayas and they'll have to sustain themselves. Turned out, masyadong protective parents ko kaya, they just supported me in the end." 

There was a long pause. The quiet felt so good and Jongin could hear Kyungsoo humming with the sound of the wind.

Si Kyungsoo na rin ang bumasag ng katahimikan. "Ikaw? Masaya ka ba sa ginagawa mo?" 

"Sobra." Mabilis ding sagot ni Jongin. "Nagulat nga lang din parents ko na inako ko ang responsibility dito. Akala kasi nila ayoko nang bumalik ng Pilipinas. Wala eh. Iba yung peace of mind ko dito. At mas gusto ko katrabaho ang mga tao dito."

"Buti na lang din bumalik ako. Hindi sana kita makikilala." 

Kyungsoo was about to give a sarcastic reply but the words didn't leave his mouth. He felt the wind brush against his face. He closed his eyes. 

_ Beat. _

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang nagsimula pero ang alam niya, magkaharap na sila ngayon ni Jongin habang ramdam niya ang malambot na labi nito dumadampi din sa kanya. 

Kyungsoo's hands were all over Jongin's body. Yung isang kamay hinahaplos qng malabot nitong buhok habang ang isa ay hinihimas ang abs ni Jongin. 

Walang may nagsasalita sa kanila at umuugong lang ang ungol nila sa paligid. 

Lumalakbay na rin ang kamay ni Jongin at naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na hinihimas na ng nga ito ang pwet niya. Wala siyang reklamo dahil baka ito pala talaga ang ibig sabihin ng massage ni Jongin. 

They pulled out from the kiss at tumingala si Jongin sabay mura. "Tangina. Bakit ang sarap-sarap mo lagi." 

An idea popped off Kyungsoo's mind and he quickly jumped on the ground. Nasa gitna na siya ngayon ng dalawang binti ni Jongin. Pinulupot ni Jongin ang mga ito sa likod ni Kyungsoo at hinila ito papalapit sa kanya. 

Kyungsoo's face fell on Jongin's crotch and he used his nose to slowly massage Jongin's now semi-erect dick. Nakasuot pa rin ng pantalon si Jongin pero ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang bawat pulgada ng kahabaan nito. 

"Fuck baby, that feels so good." Ungol ni Jongin at ginamit naman ni Kyungsoo ang baba niya para lalong ma-stimulate si Jongin, habang ang mga kamay nito ay hindi mapalagay sa likod at ulo ni Kyungsoo. 

Nakapatong ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa mga hita nito Jongin habang walang jumlay niya rin itong hinihimas.

Kyungsoo then transitioned to using his lips, giving open-mouth kisses and leaving wet imprints on Jongin's jeans. Lalong lumalim ang mga ungol ni Jongin. 

Niluwagan ni Jongin ang pagkakapulupot ng paa niya sa likod mi Kyungsoo. Umatras naman nang kaunti si Kyungsoo so Jongin leaned down and held the shorter man's jaw as he gave him another kiss, this time sliding his tongue inside and forcing it through to make contact with Kyungsoo's tongue. 

They again pulled out from the kiss and Jongin asked Kyungsoo to open his mouth. Sumunod naman ito at nang nakatingala na si Kyungsoo sa kanya, agad siyang dinuraan ni Jongin. Kitang kita ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo kung paano umakyat ang Adam's apple ni Jongin at bumuka ang mga bibig nito para duraan siya. 

Kyungsoo swallowed and licked his lips, giving a faint smile to Jongin whose face still hovers above him. "Spit in my mouth again." Utos ni Kyungsoo.

Sinunod naman ni Jongin ito at pagkatatapos na pagkatapos dumura ay siniil niya ulit ng halik si Kyungsoo. Best in multitasking din ang ating bida dahil gumagala na ang kamay niya sa zipper ni Jongin. 

When they pulled out from the kiss, Kyungsoo aasted no time in opening his present—Jongin's dick. He instantly saw the darked spot indicating Jongin's precum. Nakausli na ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin sa waistband ng brief niya at agad itong dinilaan ni Kyungsoo. 

Masyado siguro overwhelmed si Jongin dahil napatingala na lang siya sa sarap. 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang underwear ni Jongin, saka ito dinuraan ng ilang beses. He palmed it firmly and went up and down. 

Medyo dumidilim na kaya agad nang sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Jongin. He then pulled out his tongue and slapped Jongin's dick on it, getting pleasure from the sloshing sound of slapping skin and saliva. 

"Oh god." Jongin bellowed. "Sige babe, tuloy mo lang." 

Kyungsoo is now admiring Jongin's well defined jawline, now sparkling from the last rays of sunlight. Patuloy lang sa pagchupa si Kyungsoo at alternately na jinajakol si Jongin. 

Jongin looks so helpless right now. Gustong-gusto eto makita ni Kyungsoo, na nanghihina si Jongin dahil sa bibig niya. 

Nilagay ni Jongin ang isang kamay niya sa likod para maka-lean back siya at ang isa naman ay sa likod ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. 

Sa simula, nakapirme lang ang mga balakang ni Jongin at kinocontrol niya lang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa pagtaas-baba sa kanya.

"Fuck. Tangina talaga. Ang sarap-sarap gago." Jongin really has no coherent words right now—the pleasure is just too much for him. 

Kyungsoo pulled out his mouth with a pop and without any warning, sank down his head again. Nakadikit ngayon ang ilong ni Kyungsoo sa pubic area ni Jongin at nakikiliti siya dahil naka-trim na naman ulit ang pubic hair nito. 

He just stayed there for a while habang nakanganga si Jongin sa sarap at nakapating ang kamay nito sa likod ni Kyungsoo for support. 

Inamoy lang ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kabango si Jongin down there. Yung totoo, parang may 10-step Korean skincare routine din ata ang hita nito. 

Kyungsoo gagged and sliwly pulled out pero agad siyang hinabol ni Jongin na tinataas na ngayon ang balakang nito. Jongin gently fucked Kyungsoo's face, and he strained to maintain eye contact. 

Dilat na dilat ang mata ni Kyungsoo at para bang hinahamon si Jongin kahit na inaararo na nito ang lalamunan niya. Hinaayan na ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang malapit na si Jongin. 

When it ended, Kyungsoo started licking off Jongin's precum, going down along the shaft, and using his tongue, drew circles in the space between the base of Jongin's dick and balls. Yung isang kama naman niya ay nilalaro ang ulo ni Jongin. 

He then cupped Jongin's balls and light tugged on them and licked at the stretched skin. Nginitian ni Kyungsoo si Jongin saka na niya jinakol ang tite nito. 

Kung nakasanayan ni Jongin na siya ang nagjajakol sa sarili, si Kyungsoo na ang nagtakeover ngayon. And he edged Jongin to oblivion. 

Halos patalon-talon ang hita at katawan ni Jongin dahil hindi sa nararamdamang sarap. Lalong natuwa si Kyungsoo because he heard Jongin's toes crack, curling from all the pleasure. 

Tinatantsa lang ni Kyungsoo ang pacing at kalag feel niya lalabasan niya si Jongin, he pulled down his hand and presses firmly at its base. At walang nagagawa ang haciendero kundi umungol at isigaw ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo. 

Finally, jinakol na ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at pumutok na ang dapat pumutok. Ang taas ng tinalon ng tamod ni Jongin parang fountain lang sa Luneta kaya natamaan ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. 

Inangat ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya at pinahid ang tumalsik na tamod. Pagkatapos ay pinasok niya ang daliri sa bibig ni Kyungsoo na parang finger lollipop with dipped in cum. Charot! 

Humiga si Jongin sa sobrang pagod habang hinahabol ang hininga. Naka-display pa rin ang tite niya for all the fireflies to see (wala akong maisip na insekto kaya yan na lang).

Umakyat muli si Kyungsoo at humiga katabi ni Jongin. "You liked that?" 

"Fuck yes." Jongin said im between breaths. "Hindi naman ako yung stressed sa trabaho pero ako yung pinakalma mo. Thank you." He chuckled lightly, both of their heads still facing the darkening sky.

"Welcome. Bawi ka na lang next time." 

"So may next time talaga?" Jongin turned his head and faced Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smiled fondly at him. "Why not?"   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasensya na medyo natagalan ang update. If you shave suggestions or comments or scenarios na gusto mabasa, usap tayo sa [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginoon1)

**Author's Note:**

> Plano ko gawin itong chaptered fic pero hindi naman ganon kahaba depende na lang sa workload. Let me know what you think about this fic in the comments (super appreciated and super nakakakilig yan promise) or you can talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginoon1)


End file.
